


The Kinsey Scale

by ReleasingmyInsanity



Series: The Bellowses Find Out About The Triad [2]
Category: I Dream of Jeannie
Genre: Asexual Character, F/M, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Roger Healey/Jeannie/Tony Nelson is Discussed, mentions of period typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/pseuds/ReleasingmyInsanity
Summary: After the Bellowses catch Tony and Roger kissing, Dr. Bellows is unsure how to reconcile his friendship with them and his obligation to the military. Mrs. Bellows has a solution.Follows Not Cheating, but can stand alone.
Relationships: Alfred Bellows/Amanda Bellows, Roger Healey/Jeannie/Anthony "Tony" Nelson
Series: The Bellowses Find Out About The Triad [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207874





	The Kinsey Scale

“They are… I can’t believe… Why can’t they…”

Amanda Bellows sighed. All the way home her husband had been muttering like that. Partial sentences and unfinished grumblings. Ever since they had found Major Nelson kissing Major Healey, Alfred had been in a state.

“Them of all people…”

Amanda had had enough. “Alfred?” She asked, quiet but pointed. “Do you think it’s bad that the two of us are an X on the Kinsey scale?”

Alfred softened as he took her hands. “Of course not, Amanda. I would never think that you or I was wrong for that.”

“Then why should it matter if Major Nelson and Major Healey are closer to a 3?” Amanda asked.

“It doesn’t matter. Not for that reason at least.”

“Why does it matter at all? They’re polyamorous, so it’s not as though Jeannie is being cheated on or used.”

“It shouldn’t matter,” Alfred admitted. “But this is the space program. They’re astronauts. And besides that they’re pilots in the Air Force and the Marines. There are rules.”

“But the rules are ridiculous.”

“I don’t disagree,” Alfred said. “But this knowledge puts me in an awkward position. I am expected to report anything I hear about ‘homosexual activity.’” He put the last two words in air quotes and looked annoyed with himself for saying it.

“Well you didn’t hear it,” Amanda said. “No one said ‘homosexual activity.’ They said love. Besides, doesn’t the psychiatric rule of confidentiality matter more than the military’s unwillingness to be accepting?”

Alfred started to reply, then paused, a thoughtful look on his face. “Not everything is covered by confidentially. However, that clause is for when someone is a danger to themself or others. It doesn’t apply here. People loving each other puts no one in danger.”

“Then does that mean you don’t have to report them?” Amanda asked.

Alfred smiled and squeezed Amanda’s hand. “That is exactly what it means. Major Healey and Major Nelson’s secret is safe.”

Amanda hugged her husband and kissed his cheek. “I’m glad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Amanda Bellows is my very favorite character and I was so glad that I found a fic I could write that focused on her.
> 
> Dr. Bellows is a psychiatrist so I don’t find it that unlikely that he would know about the Kinsey scale. And since they’re both ace, I could see him telling Amanda about it and how X is included for them.
> 
> The Kinsey Scale was developed in the late ‘40s and scores people from 0 – Hetrosexual, to 6 – Homosexual. 3 is an equal preference for men and women. And X represents asexuality.


End file.
